iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
920 BC
[[ስዕል:920B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 90: 920 BC. Previous map: 946 BC. Next map: 885 BC (Maps Index)]] 920 BC - SHOSHENQ RAIDS JERUSALEM MAIN EVENTS 945-920 BC - Leon in Britannia Brutus II Greenshield was succeeded in 945 BC by his son Leon the Great according to the oldest Welsh versions of the annals, but later versions have Leil. Still others say that Leil was the brother of Leon, and that the former built Carlisle, and the latter at Chester. King Leon (or Leil) is said to have ruled uprightly until he became infirm toward the end, and discord arose among different factions. There are no foreign campaigns mentioned, so it is not known how long the Britanni kept their hold on part of Gallia after Greenshield. Leon was succeeded in 920 BC by his son Rhun Paladerfras (later corrupted into Lud Hudibras, etc.), who restored tranquility to Britannia. In Eriu, Muinemon usurped the High Kingship from Fiachu Finnscothach in 937 BC. Muinemon died of plague in 932 BC, and was followed by his son Faildergdoit, then in 922 BC, the throne was again usurped by Ollom Fotla, son of Finnscothach. Ollom established laws and a parliament at Tara. In Alba, Fibaid followed Got as chief of the Picts in ca. 931 BC. 943 BC - Shoshenq I in Egypt In 943 BC, another Meshwesh chief, Shoshenq I (Shishak), succeeded Psusennes II/III, founding the Libyan 22nd dynasty in Egypt. After some years, one of Solomon's lieutenants who conspired against Solomon, Jeroboam, was exiled from Jerusalem to Shoshenq's court at Tanis, where he took refuge. 934 BC - Ashur-dan II in Assyria Ashur-dan II succeeded Tiglath-pileser II in 934 BC, and is the first king in some time who conducted campaigns to restore the borders of Assyria, retaking Hanigalbat and Rapiqum, etc. c. 931 BC - Sicambri subject Tantamo Some time while Hector was still ruling from Paris, his son Troius or Troilus is said in some French accounts to have subjected 'Austria and Hungary', using modern terms equivalent to what then would be Tantamo-Pannonia. Presumably Sicambri also subjected Raetia and Noricum, the provinces lying between Gallia and Tantamo. This Troius later succeeded Hector to the throne of Sicambria in 889 BC, at which time Troius returned to Paris and left his son Bassibelane in Pannonia to govern alone. In the Austrian chronicle, a certain Lanan seems to have become Herzog of Tantamo after Laptan III in 931 BC. Bassibelane could easily be the same as this Lanan, allowing a tentative date for the Sicambri occupation by his father Troius. This would seemingly mean the temporary displacement of Panno and Sharding, and the separation of Walther's Walia from Franconia, none of which is mentioned by Aventinus, who is sparse with details for their reigns. Although the Austrian Chronicle does claim Lanan is the son of Laptan III rather than of Troius, nothing is certain, since it universally says each Herzog is the son (or son-in-law) of his predecessor throughout the over 3000 years covered by it, which would be a feat of continuity not even remotely paralleled in any other nation. That chronicle also records no military actions of any kind during these entire 3000 years, making note instead of each Herzog's alleged heraldry and burial place, and the like. 928 BC - Judah and Israel divided Rehoboam became king in Jerusalem after his father Solomon in 928 BC, and Jeroboam returned from exile with Shoshenq. It turned out Jeroboam was a more popular choice for king with the northern tribes of Israel, who made him their king and broke off from Judah, still under Rehoboam. Jeroboam in the north was allied with his former host, Shoshenq. 923 BC - Shoshenq I raids Jerusalem After Rehoboam became king, Shoshenq I opened the gates of Egypt that had been closed by Ramses VI in 1145 BC and was the first pharaoh since then to cross them. Over the next years, he subjected the Sinai, Negev, and along the coastline, Philistia, Megiddo, Phoenicia, as far as Byblos. In 923 BC Shoshenq raided Jerusalem in Judaea and carried off much gold from Solomon's temple, but his stelae do not specifically mention the Jerusalem plunder, as he died soon afterward, in 922 BC. Shoshenq I was then succeeded by another Osorkhon, who is conventionally called Osorkhon I, as his predecessor Osorkhon the Elder did not receive a dynastic numeral, his pharaohship not being settled upon by modern historians of Egypt until later. In Ethiopia, Menelik I remained king until 921 BC, and was followed by his son Handion, for one year. The next king in 920 BC, Atserkamen Zerah I, is thought to have soon restored paganism as the state religion in Ethiopia, since he and the following kings there all have pagan Egyptian names. 920 BC - Rhodes obtains Hispania In 920 BC, the Rhodians, Greeks, inherited the title of Thalassocracy from the Thracians, and with it Hispania and Baetia. One book adds that they built the city Roses near the Pyrenees, and introduced horse mills to Hispania. They also tried to introduce the use of metals as currency, though this was largely scorned by the natives.